


Welsh Dragon in Norway

by Lioness_Snake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lioness_Snake/pseuds/Lioness_Snake
Summary: Charlie Weasley goes Dragon egg hunting in Norway, he has an unexpected companion in Pansy Parkinson. Their dog sled leads them to unexpected places.





	Welsh Dragon in Norway

**Author's Note:**

> Sexual themes for an Mature audience. Left tagsmout like to surprise my audience.
> 
> Beta corrected and replaced on 14th of Januar 2018
> 
> Pureblood Pony is the best Beta and Alpha check her story Field Master.
> 
> Written this for the Slytherin Cabal 5K five day prompt.
> 
> And I do love reviews, be nice though.....

 

“It's awfully cold Weasley.” Pansy shivered.

“You can’t be.” He sniggered.

“But I am!” The dainty dark haired witch stipulated.

“Tell me how you can be cold, you’re wrapped up in reindeer skin lined with sheep's wool.” He looked at the girl next to him. Why had he brought her along, it was a mystery to him, she did nothing but complain and wail.

“You couldn’t apparate, get us a portkey? Because of some freakish natural phenomena?”  
“It’s called Aurora Borealis, and it’s Physics, even Muggles understand.” Charlie watched the sky lit up in greens and purples, it was not even magical, but it was. It was the prettiest thing. The girl next to him could not come close even if her entitled arse were delicious looking.

“The magnetism blocks magic, and as I stated before, I couldn’t apparate as it’s my first time visiting North Norway.” She did get under his skin. He wanted to get to the dragon sanctuary as soon as possible. The male orphaned dragon would be paired with Norberta. She was in heat, and no other male was compatible, she roasted them to a crisp. Not unlike the raven-haired girl next to him, her tongue was sharp as a razor, nice and pink, what he wouldn’t give for it to be swirling around his......

“Aurora, whatever is making me freeze my nose off.” Pansy tried to duck deeper under the reindeer fur. How in the world had she agreed to this Morgana forsaken plan? She watched the dogs sprint and dart around the fluffy snow. They sure had fun running and yelping around in these otherworldly conditions.

The burly red Wizard next to her, rubbing his muscles against her thighs could only account for so much. Looking at him up close, his sun-kissed face dotted with freckles, his dense beard framing his frost blasted lips, his pout was the most kissable she had ever come across.....and he was a Weasley, which was so off-putting. If only..

Pansy’s thoughts were interrupted as their sleigh bumped against a stone, sending them flying and somersaulting into the air. All sound stopped as she was catapulted into a white dust mountain. She was knocked unconscious, and the world was a black all consuming limbo…  
.  
“Mmm, yesss, oooooh, please.... yess, fuck like that..... Charlie......” Pansy squirmed her legs together.

Charlie lit a fire in the small log cabin. He watched the smallish girl pant, she was having this sex-related dream, or it sounded like that the past half an hour, this was the first she uttered his name.

Their sleigh skidded and had sent them flying. Charlie had come too not long after, or so he thought.

He located Pansy face down in a pile of snow. Her lips turned blue, and her heartbeat had slowed down considerably. The wet condition of her woolen robes and her constricted air supply cooling down her body to a lethal low. He frantically searched for shelter, knowing public huts were scattered around the Norwegian countryside.  
  
(this is a real thing, check the tourist information).

Charlie cast a locating spell trying to determine if one was near. They were in luck a kilometer deeper in the woods one was securely located beside the rocky mountain. He hauled the girl over his shoulder, diagnostic spells concluding she had no neck or skull fractures, in fact, she was only knocked out. He cut the dog's lines taking them along to the hut. Levitating her and his luggage, settled the dogs under a canopy and undressed Pansy. Tucking her under some more reindeer furs, she needed to get her temperature up. He undressed, aligning her body with his. Tucking her into his side, she was as cold as ice. Warming her was his first objective, taking her clothes off looking at her perky breasts and taut body would have to wait until later. He promised himself he would have her.  
“Uhm, what?!!” Pansy exhaled as she opened her eyes, a rather large naked red male was covering her body. His hard toned body sprawled over her, she could feel his erection pressing against her thigh. She tried to shove him off her, without avail.

“Whatswrong?” Charlie mumbled in her neck.

“You, we didn’t do......... we?” She had no recollection other than flying in the evening air. It would be a shame if they shagged and she lost her memory. She would sincerely want her retentiveness intact.

“No, my little Chinese Fireball, I would sincerely hope your memory would be solid if we indeed had sex.” His hand went up as he traced her forehead, she had a little cut on her head. Pansy flinched when he touched it.

“Ouch, that hurts.” She wanted to reply on his fireball remark, but he made her head sting.  
“You have a small cut, let me find some dittany.” He pushed the hides away, as he stepped away from the bed.

Pansy wasn’t sure if she should feel mortified lying here naked or admiring his muscled back and toned buttocks. “You could put some clothes on.” She looked away.

“Yeah, I could.......” He smirked, he could feel her eyes raking his nakedness. He went to his first aid satchel, he rummaged around, locating the vial holding the brownish liquid. He took it back to the bed. He couldn’t care less if she saw his cock, when she felt good again, hopefully soon, she would not get enough of it.

“Where is your underwear, for crying out loud.” Pansy shrieked, her eyes were on the the the stiff rod he wielded. He had no shame whatsoever, which was bad, right?

“Now, love let me take a good look.” He sat on the bed, placing the vial on the bedside table. He held her head, taking a good look at the cut. It was smallish, purple, ragged. He would make sure it would heal. “Hold still luv, no use spoiling such a pretty face.” He murmured as he flicked the cap, dripping a small amount of the potion on the wound.

“You think I’m pretty.” It wasn’t a question per se.

“You know you are, now keep still.” He watched the wound close up, he scrutinized the edges, applying the potion without causing scars was a delicate matter. “There you are...no scar.”

He stood up from the bed, searching for his boxers. Finding them on the pile of his clothes on a chair, he had always liked to be tidy. Charlie's stomach rumbled his healthy Weasley appetite showing. He boiled water, found some pasta, canned tomatoes, and dry herbs.

“The gentleman knows how to cook, sexy.” Pansy stretched her arms behind her. “So you found a cabin stocked with food? What are the chances of that?” She lazed under the hides. Watching this rather fine specimen cooking her dinner was quite a turn on.

“As a matter of fact, there are hundreds like this. It’s the Norwegian way. And yes I can cook the Muggle way, I once dated a Muggle girl.” She brought on some tantalizing memories.

“Of course you did.” Pansy pouted, how was it a pang of jealousy ran through her system? In fact, she couldn’t bear thinking about another’s paws on his freckle covered back.

“Are you jealous?” He stirred the pot cockily. She was, wasn’t she? Good to know. “Dinner is ready, come and get it.” He tossed some cooking liquid in with the sauce before emptying it in the sink.

Pansy scoured the room; “Where are my clothes?” She tilted her head.

“I thought you could eat in the nude....” Charlie flashed a wide smile.

“You.....are insufferable...” Pansy groaned, he wasn’t serious, was he?

Charlie flicked his wand, transfiguring his checkered shirt so it would fit her. Placing it at the foot of the bed, so she had to crawl over to get it. Seeing her naked arse was a bonus.

“You are no gentleman.”

“Never said I was.” It was worth the hassle, her tits and arse were impeccable.

Pansy slipped the shirt over her head and took his woolen socks; her feet were always cold. Charlie's food did smell amazing, her stomach agreed with her. She took the seat opposite Charlie. She could look at him and have the table separate them even when it was a small square one, like everything in the cabin it was small. “It smells good.” It wouldn’t hurt her complimenting him on his cooking skills unless his ego became over floated like she was used to with her old Slytherin housemates.

“Thanks for your compliment, I hope the taste lives up to your expectations.” Charlie ladled pasta and sauce in a bowl for her.  
That would be a no then. Charlie had kept humble about his cooking endeavor. Pansy brought her fork to her mouth; oregano infused tomato sauce hit her nostrils, she carefully took a bite. It was good; Charlie Weasley cooked a decent pasta. Who was she kidding.....it was divine. “It’s pretty good Weasley.”

They ate in silence, famished, the shock hit both of them, being catapulted non magically had dented their pride.

Sitting knickerless across from Charlie made her feel rather flushed, she tangled her calves together, convincing herself her bare legs were cold.

“Why are you wriggling in your chair, are you cold.” Charlie cocked his head.

“Yes.....no....you try and sit with no knickers.” She gave him a death glare.

“You’re trying to tell me you never went on a date knickerless?” Charlie turned his fork on the plate.

“That’s none of your business.” She never had something that wanton, thinking about made her feel hot though.

“You’re blushing sweet cakes.” Charlie flashed his teeth again. She was a Fireball and prone to blushing who knew a Parkinson could be rattled. Interesting. “You never told me why you needed to go to Northern Norway.” He was ordered to take her along for the ride, he objected vehemently, letting him have the egg if she was delivered.

“You never asked.....” She bit her lower lip. He wouldn’t understand.

“Will you tell me?”

“It isn’t important...” She went to meet her betrothed, some Nordic pureblood. Her father and his had signed the deal when she was born. The reason she never went on a date without knickers, there was no reason to go on a date. She was still a virgin, the rumors about herself and Draco shagging never confirmed or denied, it suited her to keep the rumors afloat.

“If you say so.” She squirmed some more, looking petite and hot in his shirt, her razor-sharp bob, grazing her jaw. It was a look which never turned him on until now, on her, this pale white skinned witch. Her pink tongue darted out, wetting her lips. Fuck that was hot, his cock reacted, constraining his balls in his boxers. He stretched his legs to accommodate, entangling with hers.

Pansy jumped as his foot touched her calve. “Watch it you....” Oaf would have been a natural reaction, but he was far from it.

“Oh, fuck did I hurt you?” Charlie took her hand from the table  
.  
“No, I'm fine, I’m just a bit jumpy.” Because you are sitting so close and I desperately want to kiss you. Never made it out of her mouth. She did let her foot run up against his leg. It made sense he had strong muscled legs. His butt was tight so his legs would be.

“What are you doing sweet cakes. His eyes glinted.

“My feet are cold.” She bit her lower lip again, she was teasing him, and she was well aware. She was never this bold.

“So are your fingers, he rubbed her digits. Her pink-tinged cheeks warmed him. Purebloods didn't blush. Correct a well-bred Pureblood didn’t. He, himself from the more common breed. “Mmmm, higher.” He groaned involuntarily, her big toe grazed his inner thigh, making his cock strain even more.

“Like this.......? Pansy murmured, she felt frisky enough, watching his ears tinge a beautiful red. She wriggled her sock-clad toe inside his thigh, keeping it from touching his manly bits.  
“You’re a tease. Did anyone tell you before?” He placed his other hand on her thin ankle. He could wrap his hand around her tiny limb with ease.

“I think someone might have....said...I was...” She drawled, feeling very confident in her skin. He made her feel daring, and he wanted her that much was clear. All sort of butterflies erupted in her tummy, sending waves down to her well. A Slytherin wouldn’t be forthcoming about that. But fuck that, she was here with a rather scrumptious redhead. Bugger all that Gryffindor and Slytherin nonsense. She was a woman damn Circe and Morgana.

He watched all sorts of emotions flash across her face, and she dropped her decorum. He lowered her sock gently, making sure his thumb caressed her calve. There it was, she squirmed again, his ministrations had a significant effect, as her nipples peaked.

Pansy arched her back, oh shite that hurt. She pulled a muscle during the accident. “Ouch...” She hissed.

“Is it your neck?” Charlie worried.

“No, it’s my back I might have damaged a nerve or muscle....” Her back was sore, but his hand on her flesh was too good to be a baby about it, she could sit like this indefinitely.”

“I am known to give a good back rub.” Charlie clasped her ankle tightly.

“You are?” Gods yes, that would even be better huh?

“Hop on the bed..........or maybe take it easy.” His voice rose with excitement.

Pansy took her leg from his grasp. Standing up feeling rather stiff in her lower back, Pausing as she walked. Rolling her neck, it clicked in place.

He could hear her moan with delight as she popped her neck in place. He did like her little sounds; she had a splendid variation in her stride. “You have to take the shirt off.”

“You are a perv.” Pansy giggled, she knew it was a necessity, but still, she was a lady.  
“Yes, well I’m a Gryffindor, working with Dragons, so I'm forsaken of Princesses most of the time.”

“I’m no Princess, but sir you are most definitely a ruffian.” She giggled as she slipped the shirt over her head, forgetting she was without knickers. “Oh....” She flushed a deep shade of red when she remembered.

Her ‘oh’ was as titillating as any sound could be, he wanted to hear it elongated as he slipped inside her, rocking her towards an ‘oooooh, yessss.’ “Just lay under the hide, keep it over your bum, as I said I just want to give you a massage.”

She lay down, pulling the reindeer hide over her bare back, resting her head sideways on the pillow. Her breast wobbled underneath as she moved, making Charlie want to salivate.  
Perfect tits, holding them in his hands as he rolled her buds between his......damn....

Charlie followed her moves as she settled on the bed, she had skin like fine bone china, sporting lean muscles covering her even more delicate bones. An ancient Greek sculpture, her raven hair a shrill contrast to the alabaster skin. She was simply too exquisite a creature against his ruggedness. Charlie stood next to the bed afraid to touch her.

Pansy shifted, her skin cooled down quickly making her shiver, what was taking Charlie so long?

There it was again a charming little noise coming from her throat; he would love to suckle it, eliciting more adorable sounds. He moved closer, rubbing his hands together, warming them before he touched her. His dry throat felt as if he had ingested sandpaper. “Uhm....remove the pillow please......rest your head on your forearms....” Gods, he felt like an awkward sixteen-year-old boy again not this confident twenty-six-year-old man. He 'accioed' a bottle of olive oil from the kitchen, dripping some on his hands, before touching her dry skin. “Uhm... would it be okay for me to straddle your back, I promise I won’t crush you.”  
“Mmmm, isfine...” Pansy mumbled.

He placed his hands on the back off her shoulders, sitting on his knees on either side of her rounded globes. He started kneading her graceful shoulders. She would look stunning in a low cut dark green gown. It would complement her skin and hair. Who was he fooling she’d look good in just about anything.

He had divine hands, and he knew how to work them on her back. “Like that........” She moaned. He thoughts drifted to what his fingers could do for her. Working the tight flesh. She smiled as he made her think saucy things.

Pansy tensed beneath his fingers, wiggling her bum against his thighs. He dared not come too close as he was hard again. Instead, he moved towards her knees. His hands followed her spine as he kneaded the taut muscles, his hands went to her side, ghosting the side of her breast. Making her shift again.

His fingers brushed against the sensitive flesh her breast, making her stomach erupt again, sending signals down below, wetness formed just inside her labia. She was a wanton woman, lying here naked as her companion did things to her.

Charlie followed along her spine towards the dip leading up to those dimpled buttocks, hesitating. Should he glide towards her hamstrings? Did he dare caress her pretty behind? His hands made his choice as they indeed moved against his will, and went towards her soft but firm hindquarters. Heavenly, should he say they were so because they were the most elegant pair he had the pleasure to, well uhm just do that.

His hands were on her posterior, weren’t they? She tried to block all naughty thoughts. What if his hands moved downwards between her legs, he would feel her wetness. She kept still, blocking it, blocking....

Fuck, he could smell her sex from where he sat, it went without saying it was honey to his bear snout, he would need to lick it now. Would he dare to move below her feminine swell, maybe drop between those willowy legs? Oh bloody hell, there he went. His hand dipped down her slit.  
“Oh?....” That was.....so....oh my Gods...more, please....

Pansy didn’t move, so he traced his finger up against her slit again, taking her lubrication with him.

AGAIN!! She wanted to shout; it made her spine tingle.

Charlie smirked, he could tell she loved this, he dipped back again, moving deeper between her lips, she wasn’t entirely bare he felt a small strip above her mons, nice he didn’t like hose bare pre-teen cunnies. It was a piquant detail, and she was piquant. He started to rub her wet flesh softly, spreading her juice around her labia, it was sticky, heady, he wanted in. He moved over her back, his fingers playing with her delicate flesh as he moved his lips to her ear. “You’re so wet luv.” His voice croaked, as he nibbled on her lobe.

Charlie's voice and fingers made her feel so hot, so wanted. “It’s because of you...” He made her feel wanted, like no one before him, she would follow him to the ends of the Earth, which wasn’t that far away. His ministrations went further inside her womanhood, Gods he fingered her expertly she might add. She pleasured herself sure she did, she had needs, but his rough digits inside her cunny made her heart beat speed up. She started to pant.

Charlie felt her shift her legs, meeting him, urging him to go deeper. He kissed the sensitive spot under her ear as he curled his finger, he pushed his finger knuckle deep, pulled it outside and went back in, curled his finger again and retracted, he dared not ad another finger, she was so tight. He felt privileged, and he moved his mouth down the same path his hands went moments ago, tracing her spine with his tongue. “You’re a sweet girl...” He murmured, nuzzling her lower back between her spine and where her buttocks started. Charlie could feel her insides flutter around his finger, as he brought her to her first peak.  
“Oh, Charlie??” She cried against her arm.

“My Little Fireball, thanks for gifting me this.” He was grateful, her moan was a reward on its own. He bit her bum softly, scraping her perfect untouched skin, leaving a blushed stain on her alabaster flesh. He could smell she liked it. Stick you bum up a bit my luv.” He was going to give her the surprise of a lifetime. He scraped her bum again as she lifted it. “Knees wider, luv...” She did promptly as he asked. He started to kiss her crack, tracing it down to her tight bum hole, he knew it was a particularly sensitive spot.

“Charlie, nooh, don’t it’s dirty... oh....my....Gods....." Pansy exclaimed as a very erotic sensation crashed down on her as he suckled her forbidden area. Who knew??  
Charlie smiled as he licked her perineum, he opened her lips with his fingers poking his tongue deep in her fleshy petals. Licking her like he ate a rose scented gelato, he savored her exquisite taste, adding a finger.

Pansy closed her eyes, she trembled like a leaf, he was eating her out, it was so deliciously wicked, more, more, it should never stop, she could never let him go again.... Her heart thudded, she panted, she clawed at the beddings, his ministrations a direct onslaught on all her nerves, she wanted to crawl away, it was too much....it.... “Oooooh.....Gods.....yessss.” She erupted as her wave crashed over her. He didn't stop though he kept sucking on her flesh.

Pansy secreted her heavenly fluids on him, and he drank from her heady liquid. She was the best he had ever had, he did suspect her being a virgin, she was so tight. He would remediate that another time.

“Are you a virgin baby?” There was no time like the present.

Pansy gathered her wits. She had wanted the perfect pureblood wizard inside her. Now she couldn’t care less. “Yes, but I want you inside me.” She panted, almost begging him.

“You’re not losing it tonight baby, virginity is sacred amongst Witches, and you’re a pure blooded one at that." He leaned over her, kissing her mouth.  
She could taste herself on his,lips, he was such a sweet lover.

He took the olive oil bottle lathered his fingers making them slippery, he rubbed her sphincter, slipping a finger inside her anus.

“Charlie, what....oooh that feels......” very good indeed.

He lost his boxers, he scissored her back entrance, widening her to accommodate him. He nudged his tip against her entrance, pushing in slowly. He Slytherd in like it was Saturday.  
It stung, she couldn’t say it didn’t hurt, but once he started moving against her nerve endings it actually felt better, it felt like nothing else, it was fucking good, she wanted to say dirty things. “Oh, fuck, yes, go on Dragon ride your baby.” She shouted as the pleasure built up.  
Charlie watched his lover move her bum around his cock, adding speed, her uttering filth made it so much more daring. He slapped her bum. “Who’s a good Slytherin Slut?” He demanded, holding her hips steady with his big hands.  
“I am.” Pansy moaned. “Oh, fuck, oh, fuck, oooooh fuck, her hand went to her pussy she pinched her clit, sending her to another orgasm.  
Charlie felt her tight muscle milk him as she orgasmed, he shot his spunk deep inside her. She milked him bone dry.  
The next morning he woke entangled with a raven-haired beauty. Her bare breast exposed, enticing him to suckle her to life. The sun cascaded inside, the snow acting as a magnifying glass, her white skin bouncing light against his eyes, making him tear up. He blamed the light.

****  
Three months later.....  
“Will you take Pansy Parkinson and bind her to your love magic....?”  
“Yes, I will take my Fireball to my magical core and bind her forever more.” And fuck her into oblivion days on end.

“How did those two end up binding their bodies in ritual magic”. Hermione whispered in Theo’s ear. “Must be sex, babygirl, it must be undiluted full on good old copulating.” Hermione sighed. She could imagine Charlie would know how to give.  
“Will you allow him to dip into your magical well?”

“Yes I will allow my Y Ddraig Goch access.” Maybe we can get away with fucking like bunnies and send the guests on their merry way. Pansy thought, gazing into the bluest eyes she ever saw. His sun-kissed freckles were truly the prettiest. His pouty lips, worked their magic every night, his beard scratched.....

Charlie kissed his bride full on the lips; their snog lasted minutes. She gave him legal rights to Slyther-in every Saturday, Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Friday and again on.........

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The end is a side note as Slytherin Cabal has a Slyther- in every saturday...


End file.
